Looking At You
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: I ve been looking at you for seven years. Dramione.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling  
>Draco P.O.V<p>

**X.x.X**

Year 1

I had entered Hogwarts finally for my first year and like every other first year in front of the dining hall; I was waiting for the professor to guild us in to be sorted. She caught my eye instantly. Whether it was her overwhelming presence that demanded attention or her hairball of a hairdo, my eyes never left her form. It wasn't the fact she was next to a nasty ginger or the fact she was awfully close to the Great Harry Potter, it was because she was there.

I had to see her up close. To see for myself if her eyes are as innocent as they seem. With all the confidence my father had abused me in; I confidently walked up to them (her) and introduced myself. Potter was just an excuse for me to see her up close. She was beautiful, even with her monster-like hair. The only words that came out of my mouth were nasty prejudice insults. I didn't know what to say to her, so I followed what my father conditioned me to say. I thought it might have helped my chances. Apparently not. Even at the tender age of eleven, I knew. I fell hard.

I watched her walk up to the Sorting Hat and her amazing transformation when the Hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Her smile was enchanting and the way she skipped off made my cold heart flutter. I didn't even notice her hair.

When I was called up to the Sorting Hat, I swaggered up to it. I already knew where I was going to be sorted. The hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" the moment it touched a piece of my platinum blonde locks. I smirked, my grey eyes looking directly at her. She never noticed.

Year 2

It was a coincidence that I had met her at the Bookstore. I would've never thought my father would go there on the same day as Lockhart's book signing. Lockhart was bull. But I loved my father for doing so. I had more time to look at her. She had arrived with her _muggle _parents, Potter and the Ginger. I was on the balcony above the book signing. There were many people, but my gaze only followed after her.

I slowly frowned. If anyone looked, it would've seemed as if I was jealous that Potter was getting all the attention. That was not the case. I was frowning because that ugly ginger boy was standing **too **close to her.

I slowly descended the staircase when I saw her leaving. Luckily, my father had stopped their tracks. My father openly expressed his dislike for her lineage. I scowled even more. My father didn't like her, so why is it that I can't stop staring at her?

Year 3

I'm always watching her. No one really notices because she's not in my direct line of vision. Even if I openly stared at her, she would never look up back at me. She's constantly hiding herself in books. I had to get her to look at me.

In Magical Creature class, I purposely intimidated that disgusting beast to attack me. Hell, all she ever looked at was books and...Potter. Potter was being a show off again, which made her stare. Damnit. Look at me.

I knew if I acted like a git, it would attack me.

It did attack.

She screamed for it to stop. But, her eyes were still on Potter.

DAMNIT.

LOOK AT ME.

Later on, I attempted again. This time, I used stabbing words against her. **Mudblood.** I was desperate. I'm always watching her and for once, I wanted her to look at me. **Mudblood.**

She pointed her wand at my neck with my back against a wall. Her eyes digging into mine. Her friends warned her of the consequences. She retreated...only to turn around to punch me square in the face.

She looked at me.

Year 4

She's beautiful.

I couldn't stop staring. I could care less she was smiling with that loaf Krum, since it allowed me more time to watch her.

She's breathtaking.

Even when she's crying on the staircase alone.

Year 5

No one really knows how it happened. Why exactly all the plans to get into the Room of Requirements were futile. I made it so.

I had joined Umbridge's stupid club. Not because I wanted special credit or my Father demanded me to join. All I wanted to do was watch her more. To be quite honest, I've been watching her around enough to know exactly how to get in there and break up the little D-Army. But if I did, I'd lose a lot of opportunities to watch her more.

Her hair isn't a frizz ball anymore. She's tame them enough to become soft ringlets. The way she walks and carries herself makes her ringlets bounce and it enchants me.

I knew if we "worked" hard, we wouldn't really be accused of being 'spies'. Though when the idea of kidnapping Cho and feeding her Veritaserum, I knew my time with her was up.

Year 6

It scared me, knowing that I had to kill the headmaster. Besides the fact that he'd be kind to me, he still favoured those nasty Gryffindors over everyone else in the school. I went to the bathroom to cool down. More like **ran** to the bathroom.

I went there to cool off. The stress has been getting to me. Nobody else noticed but my hair has been thinning and my eye bags were darker. I splashed water all over my face a few times, hoping to wake up from this nasty dream. With this mission, I won't be able to watch her anymore.

I looked up at the mirror, trying to calm myself even more. The only reason it calmed me down was because I saw her in the reflection of the mirror. I knew she wouldn't enter the boys' room, but just knowing she was there and I was able to see her made me relax.

That was until Potter decided to make his bloody appearance.

Stupid Potter.

Year 7

The battle was over. I guess no one else knew besides me. I already knew that Voldemort would be dead by the end of this whole war. My mother was the one to make sure Harry was dead when he wasn't. Plus, I already knew he was after Snape for the Elder Wand. Except I knew the Elder Wand's owner at the moment was Potter. Thus, Voldemort's power with it is useless.

My parents were calling me over. Voldemort had thought he had won. As my parents motioned me forward, I kept on looking back at her. This would be the last time I would be able to watch her, to look at her.

My mother knew of this and tried to soothe my aching heart. I looked back once again. Just trying to take in the last image of her before I left. My mother thought I was in love with her.

She's wrong.

I just...like looking at her.

Even though she will never look back at me the same way.

**X.x.X**

A/N: My first Dramione fic. I'm a huge Dramione fan and I finally finished this. I hope you enjoyed this fic! All references/images are from the movies since I'm too lazy to go through all the books again.  
>The reason I used Draco's POV is because we know what Hermione is thinking in most of the movies and books, but Draco is always so...you know. Lonely.<br>Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
